The Journey To The 2nd Dimension Bloopers
by TCKing12
Summary: A look at what could have happened if there had been bloopers for my story, The Journey To The 2nd Dimension.


**Chapter 1: The Journey To The 2nd Dimension Blooper**

* * *

_Second Dimension Stand-Ins:_

_Tommy: Django_

_Angelica: Jenny_

_Dil: Irving_

_Z: Stacy_

* * *

"Whoa, whoa! You got the network to agree to a movie?" Tommy cried as he stared at the mass of script pages in shock.

Gabor Csupo, the director, nodded.

"The show has been gathering popularity and so a movie is the next step." Gabor said,

Angelica shook her head.

"We can hardly make it through one episode. And you want us to film an hour long movie?" Angelica asked.

"I'm going to regret it later, I know. But it sounds like a good idea right now." Gabor said.

Peter (Me) skimmed through the script.

"Who's going to play our Second Dimension counterparts?" Peter asked.

"Stand-ins. And then we're going to go back and film you playing your second dimension selves." Gabor said.

"What?" Chuckie groaned.

"Do you know how hard it is to find people that look like you lot? It's not easy. So you're going to play dual roles and we'll edit it all together. First day of filming is tomorrow." Gabor said.

"And by the end of the shoot we'll all be in the loony bin!" Z grumbled.

* * *

"Hi Peter! What'cha doin'?" Isabella asked as she entered the baseball field.

"We're playing baseball." Peter answered.

"Can I try?" Isabella asked.

Peter nodded and Isabella took a bat and stepped up to the base. Tommy, who was pitching, threw the ball. Isabella hit the ball with the bat and the ball flew out of the yard.

"Whoa, mama! Nice shot Isabella!" Phil said in awe.

Baljeet and Buford entered the field.

"Did someone lose a ball?" Buford asked.

"How convenient. We're all in the same place during this casual game of baseball." Tommy remarked.

Isabella punched him in the shoulder.

"We were doing so well!" Isabella said.

"Why did you have to screw it up?" Baljeet complained.

"The fourth wall is not meant to be broken down." Buford said, shaking his head.

"Now we gotta start all over. Thanks Tommy." Ferb said.

"No problem. I live to troll." Tommy said.

* * *

"Hey, you! Your Z Melton aren't you? What are you doing in my house?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

Z bolted for the door of Dr. Doofensmirtz's penthouse. As he was running, Dr. Doofenshmirtz pressed a button on a panel. But the trap did not activate like it was supposed to and Z reached the door.

"Ha-Ha!" Z shouted, as he ran through the door.

* * *

"An Other-Dimension-Inator? What does it do?" Z asked.

"Well, it let's me go into other dimensions." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"That's a stupid idea." Z scoffed.

"And the trolling continues." Gabor said, sighing.

* * *

"Where do you want to go to?" Tommy asked.

"I guess the other dimension version of Modesto." Z said.

Peter turned to Dr. Doofenshmirtz and said "Start up the Other-Dimension-Inator!".

Dr. Doofenshmirtz nodded and pressed a button on the Other-Dimension-Inator.

Nothing happened.

He started clicking it and grew frustrated when it didn't work.

"Something's wrong with this blasted button!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"You have to plug it in Heinz." Gabor said.

The actor froze and glanced behind him. Sure enough, there was a giant plug that needed to be plugged in.

Ferb, who enjoyed hanging around when the elder actor shot his scenes, grinned.

"Did you even read your script?" Ferb asked.

"You got ten seconds to run, kid." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

* * *

Peter, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofensmirtz raced to check out the new dimension.

Z started to follow them when a voice shouted "Ahem!".

Startled, Z turned around to find the 2nd Dimension version of Chaz. He struggled to keep a straight face but failed.

"You look ridiculous!" Z said.

Chaz groaned.

"I told them purple isn't my color!" Chaz said.

"You like fine Charles. Z, pull it together." Gabor ordered.

"He looks like a plum!" Z said.

"Are you calling me fat?" Chaz demanded.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Z exclaimed as the chair brought him to a fancy office. The large chair behind the desk swiveled around and Z arched an eyebrow.

"Why is Stacy here and wearing an eye patch?" Z asked.

"We're going to use a stand-in for the double scenes. For example, when there are scenes that have you and your Second Dimension counterpart in them together, Stacy will be the one you play your lines off of. When we finish your scenes, we'll go back and film you as the Second Dimension Z." Gabor explained.

"Okay. I think I understand. But why Stacy?" Z asked.

"Because I'm hardly in this film and can be used as a spare actor." Stacy muttered. She then said "I should have looked at my contract more carefully.".

"You and me both sister." Z said, agreeing.

* * *

"You dare to bring your enemy in here?" Stacy hissed, looking at Z.

Phineas bit his lip and Ferb giggled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take Stacy seriously in that eye patch." Phineas said.

* * *

"Oh, is that so? Well then, let me prove my point." Stacy said. She then shouted "General Kyborg, come down here at once!". She looked at everyone and she said "He'll be here in just a minute, and then...".

Stacy grinned and a garage door by the exit opened up. A ball then rolled out and it stopped next to Stacy and it uncurled itself to reveal a robotic version of Peter-2. However, it was too close to Stacy and it stepped on Stacy's foot and she squeaked in pain.

"Ow..." Stacy said.

Phineas winced.

"I heard that crack from here." Phineas said.

"I can't believe you actually made a robot version of me!" Peter said, studying the machine in awe.

"Don't touch it!" Gabor hollered.

* * *

"Alright Kyborg, you see the male that looks like you? You know what to do." Stacy said.

Peter-2 leaped forward and instead of smacking Peter, he smacked Perry. Perry slid across the floor and climbed to his feet, shaking himself off.

"Animal abuse!" Dil hollered.

"Shoot! I'm going to be in trouble for that one. I'm so used to the abuse around here it's corrupting me. Sorry Perry!" Gabor said.

Perry chattered in annoyance. Phineas nodded in understanding.

"He wants to bite you." Phineas said.

"I'd rather he didn't." Gabor said.

* * *

Peter had him, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofensmirtz move to the window and Peter opened the window. They fell out and Peter opened a parachute. The others held onto his legs.

"Well, that was interesting!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

Their parachute got caught on a ledge before Peter could react. Ferb sighed.

"Well, this could have been..." Ferb said.

"DON'T SAY IT! We ain't got stunt people and the last thing we need is for you to jinx it." Dil hollered.

* * *

Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz ran up and they covered Peter-2 in the parachute. Peter-2 stumbled off the roof and while that happened, the ropes got tangled on Peter's leg.

"Well, that should be... Peter, your tangled up in the..." Phineas started to say.

Peter was then dragged off the edge. Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz grabbed onto him as they fell. Peter-2 managed to grab onto a window ledge and Peter, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz were flung into the wall.

"Was that supposed to happen?" a crew member asked.

"Nope. Go make sure they're alive, please!" Gabor answered.

* * *

"True evil is born through pain and loss." Stacy said. She then said "You see, when I was a small boy, I had a toy airplane. Then one day, I lost it!".

Z burst into laughter and Stacy groaned.

"Boss, can't you hire look-alike actors or something? No one can take me seriously as Second Dimension Z's stand in." Stacy asked.

"It'll work once we get Z to film the parts as Second Dimension Z." Gabor promised. He then asked "Just keep trying, okay?".

"If I keep trying any harder, my brain and Z's lungs will explode." Stacy said.

* * *

Peter looked around before saying "We need to concentrate on the task at hand! We need to get back to our dimension and I don't even know where to start!".

Ferb held out a remote and Phineas smiled.

"Oh, that's right, the remote!" Phineas said.

He took it and cranked it up.

"I knew that would come in handy again! Alright, let's go home!" Phineas said.

The portal that opened did not lead to their own dimension. Neither did the one after that.

"What a piece of junk!" Dil shouted.

"DIL!" Gabor shouted.

* * *

Peter, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz popped their heads out of a couple of garbage cans they were hiding in.

"Ew, gross. Come on guys. Stop putting trash in the props." Phineas said as he removed a banana peel from his head.

* * *

"Boys, what are you doing here? You'd better get inside before a ZAC Bot catches you. I'm off to the factory. See you next week!" Stu called out as he held up the hook attached to his harness up. The bus sped by and the hook caught on. But instead of whisking Stu along, it ripped the harness right off his body and he hit the sidewalk.

"Is this what you go through?" Stu asked.

"Every day." Tommy confirmed.

"I'm so sorry." Stu said.

* * *

Tommy stared at his script.

"Okay, let me get something straight. The only people who have Second Dimension stand-ins are Z, Dil, Angelica and myself. Phil, Chuckie, Kimi, and the rest play their own Second Dimension selves?" Tommy asked.

"That is correct." Gabor said.

"Okay... who are mine and Dil's Second Dimension stand-ins?" Tommy asked.

"Django and Irving." Gabor said.

"And Angelica's?" Tommy asked.

"Jenny." Gabor said.

"You really don't want to shell out money for those look-alike actors, do you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm a cheapskate. Leave me alone." Gabor said.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kimi asked, harshly.

Tommy bit his lip and Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofensmirtz giggled.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just not used to seeing you like this." Tommy said.

"Can we please get on with this? Irving is sitting on my head." Django moaned.

"Are you implying that I'm heavy?" Irving asked.

"Yes!" Django said.

* * *

"If you need help fixing your remote, then we may have someone who can help you. Dr. Chuckie Finster!" Kimi said.

The chair that was facing the monitor swung around to reveal Chuckie. Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dr. Doofensmirtz, Django, and Irving burst into laughter.

"You're hair!" Django choked.

"Someone grab a camera!" Phineas snorted. He then said "Irving, you're the camera guy!".

"Not today. But oh man, I wish I had it." Irving said, giggling.

"You guys are terrble!" Chuckie grumbled.

* * *

"Think of the universe and all of the many dimensions as circular. The energy flows between the dimensions like this, clockwise. Say that this is your dimension, and this is our dimension, you traveled with the flow of energy, so going clockwise would be easy. Going counter clockwise would... would... take up a lot of energy." Chuckie finished, lamely.

"Did you even read..." Ferb started to say.

"Yes, I read my script, you wise a..." Chuckie said.

"CHUCKIE!" Kimi shouted.

* * *

"Oh criminy, I must be crazy. Alright, we can get there through the tunnels." Jenny said, sighing.

Django cheered and Jenny clapped her hands.

"Let's suit up, people!" Jenny said.

She started to walk away and tripped on a cord.

"Ouch!" Jenny said.

Django snickered.

"Nice job." Django said.

"It's hard to see where I'm going in these glasses." Jenny complained.

"Excuses, excuses." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

* * *

Everyone approached a turn stile and Jenny used the staff to hit the turn stile and change direction of the train tracks. The staff rebounded off of the turn stile and into her nose.

"Ouch!" Jenny shouted.

Angelica grinned.

"Jenny, this is not a role cut out for you." Angelica said.

"You're telling me!" Jenny mumbled through her bloody nose.

* * *

"Ugh!" Jenny groaned. She glared at Django and Irving and said "Don't move!"

She used her staff to stop the mine carts. They slammed into the end of the tracks and catapulted into the wall.

Phineas groaned and rubbed his head.

"Nice one." Phineas said.

"Someone needs to take away the staff before she gives me a concussion." Phil muttered.

"Not like there's a lot of brain to damage," Kimi said under her breath.

* * *

_Take One_

Stacy laughed evilly and she turned to Peter.

"I got you, and I got your little friends, too. Game over. You lose! Mark this the hour of your doom Peter!" Stacy said.

She then looked at her watch and frowned.

"Ah, my battery is dead. I've been meaning to get a new one but..." Stacy said.

"That's not the line Stacy." Gabor said, sighing.

"I know that! I'm just saying that I need a new battery for my watch. You know what, I think I'm going to go get one now before I forget." Stacy said.

Gabor threw his hands up as Stacy walked off set.

"Sure. Whatever. It's not like shooting an episode, or a movie, costs a lot of money or anything." Gabor said.

_Take Two_

"I got you, and I got your little friends, too. Game over. You lose! Mark this the hour of your doom Peter!" Stacy said. She then looked at her watch and said "Three-forty... ugh, I got one of these watches with just the little hash marks on it. It doesn't even have numbers on it! Let's just say it's between 3:30 and 4:00, Eastern Standard Time.".

Perry's eyes widened in realization and he slapped a button on his wrist-communicationizer. A holographic image of Francis Monogram showering popped up. Everyone cried in disgust but soon broke into hysterical laughter.

Gabor groaned.

"We're never going to get out of here." Gabor said.

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea! Okay, everyone in the cars!" Jenny said, scowling.

Everyone hopped in and Jenny struggled to push the mine carts forward. After a while, she gave up and collapsed.

"Okay, I don't have the strength for this." Jenny said.

Ferb climbed out and gave the mine carts a shove. They moved forwards a few inches. Angelica laughed.

"Owned by a ten year old." Angelica said.

* * *

Phineas and everyone else gaped as Jenny beat down the evil ZAC Bots.

"How'd you do that?" Phineas asked.

"I took a few years of dance and the moves aren't so different." Jenny answered.

"So you can do that, but you can't push a small mine cart?" Ferb asked.

"Be quiet!" Jenny snapped.

* * *

"Can we make those turns at this speed?" Phineas asked.

"We're about to find out!" Jenny cried.

The mine carts whizzed along the tracks and raced around a bent. The carts tilted and everyone toppled out.

Gabor sighed.

"I wonder how our medical insurance is doing." Gabor said.

* * *

Peter managed to tear the arm off one of the ZAC Bots. It flew into one of the carts and set it on fire. Angelica clambered into the cart where Tommy, Phineas, Ferb and Dr. Doofensmirtz were and Phil's pant leg caught on fire. He started screaming and the fire went out of control. Crew members charged forwards with fire extinguishers.

"In retrospect, this was an awful idea." Gabor remarked.

* * *

"But we could've made it. We could've all made it!" Irving protested.

"Or we could've all been captured, and I couldn't let that happen. These are the tough choices, people, someone has to be the adult here. You guys are safe, and that's what matters." Jenny snapped.

"But, but, but..." Django stuttered.

"End of discussion." Jenny said firmly.

The mine carts continued to roll down the tracks and the dramatic music swelled. Kimi bit her lip and stared straight ahead. The giggles were too strong and she burst into laughter.

"Kimi!" Irving groaned.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to keep a stern exterior?" Jenny cried.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm terrible at dramatic moments." Kimi said.

"No kidding." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

* * *

"Fix it!" Stacy cried.

"No." Phineas said, flatly.

"Look, I would make myself do it, but apparently, he's an idiot." Stacy said, pointing at Z.

"I'm not arguing with that." Phineas said.

"DOOM!" Z hollered.

* * *

"Yes yes, everyone. Doom, doom, doom, and..." Stacy said impatiently.

"Doom!" Z said at the same time as Stacy. He then said "Jinx, you owe me a soda!".

"Okay, doom for him too." Stacy said, walking away.

"HA!" Phineas shouted.

* * *

Perry used his wrist-communicationizer to bring the keys towards them. The ZAC Bot came with it and it slammed into Peter, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Z, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofensmirtz. Everyone screamed as the ZAC Bot slid towards the lava. Perry frantically tried to hook the correct wires.

"Perry!" Angelica shrieked as they fell.

They screamed in terror as they hit the lava. Holding onto the floating robot, they were startled to discover they were in orange-colored water.

"You didn't really think I would be idiotic enough to use real lava, did you?" Gabor asked.

"Don't make us answer that question." Ferb muttered.

* * *

Peter, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Z, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofensmirtz watched in awe as Jenny knocked down a giant statue and took out the guards.

"Tommy! Catch!" Jenny shouted.

Tommy gasped as the portal remote was thrown at him. He fumbled it for second before losing his grip and watching it plummet into the lava.

"You just killed us all. Thanks, kid." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

* * *

Peter, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Z, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofensmirtz made it back to their own dimension.

"Oh look, it's First Dimension Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Susie, and Kimi! It's been so long!" Dil cried.

Dr. Doofensmirtz smacked Dil across the head.

"Just say your lines. I'm hungry and I want lunch." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"Yes sir." Dil said.

* * *

"Oh heavens, the big battle is next." Tommy moaned.

"Okay, the mass of ZAC Bots will be edited in. Just pretend you're fighting deadly machines. The inventions, however, are still in storage. Go nuts in an orderly fashion. And don't kill each other." Gabor said.

* * *

"This is just beautiful. I decide to do the right thing and I end up in a cell." Jenny said as she bounced the rubber ball against the cell door.

The ball rebounded back and hit her in the eye.

"Ouch!" Jenny said.

"Jenny, did you break a mirror or something? It's just not your day." Gabor said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, she broke a mirror. With her face!" Django hollered from off set and laughed.

* * *

Peter winced as he was pressed against a brick wall. Just when he thought he was dead meat, a baseball flew out and beat the ZAC Bot to a pulp. He turned around and grinned when he saw Tommy and Phineas riding the robot dog. They smiled triumphantly and the dog gave a little buck. Tommy and Phineas toppled off and hit the cement.

"We probably deserved that." Tommy mumbled.

* * *

Gabor watched in awe as The Rugrats and The Disney Characters went nuts with the inventions. They flew all over the place, drove all over the place, stomped all over the place. The lost boys in the frozen yogurt machine were firing the stuff everywhere.

Including the cameras.

Gabor shrieked in agony.

"The shots are alright, aren't they? PLEASE TELL ME THEY'RE ALRIGHT!" Gabor shouted.

The camera man nodded.

"Relax. It's fine. We won't have to shoot the film over again." the camera man said.

Gabor slumped in his seat. Dr. Doofensmirtz glanced at the camera man.

"You could have really messed with him." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"Yeah, but the last thing we need is a director who has a heart attack." the camera man said.

* * *

Stacy glanced up and spotted Tommy attempting to get to the portal. She cut the cord to the grapple gun and Tommy landed on the soiled couch.

"I've had just about enough of you, you..." Stacy said.

Tommy grabbed the soiled cushion and chucked it at Stacy's face. The girl screamed and threw the cushion to the ground.

"Ew! That's disgusting! That wasn't in my script." Stacy shouted.

"I may have altered yours a bit." Gabor admitted.

"You jerk!" Stacy said.

"Hey, hey. No insulting the guy that pays you." Gabor said.

* * *

"Oh no you don't! Ha ha! Now the baseball is on the other foot! Or however that... that saying goes. I'm not really sure..." Stacy said.

Stacy spotted Tommy trying to slink away.

"Hey, hey! Where are you going? You know, all that's going to happen from you guys coming up here is that I'm going to have a brand new Kyborg! And maybe even a Boyborg too, huh?" Stacy asked.

She suddenly reared back and slammed the baseball launcher across Tommy's head. The 12 year old actor hit the ground with a yelp of pain.

"What was that for?" Tommy asked.

"For hitting me with a pee-stained pillow." Stacy said.

* * *

Peter stuck the turkey on Peter-2's face. Peter-2 stumbled back and got caught in the electrical plug. His body spazzed and he grabbed onto two cobs of corn blindly. Popcorn came from the cooked corn and Peter held out his hand and caught a piece of popcorn out of the air.

"Kick-butt teenager over here." Tommy remarked.

"For Pete's sake Tommy, stop messing around and go do what you do! Do you know how long it takes to film an epic scene like this perfectly? And you just ruined it with pointless commentary. Go. Away." Gabor snapped.

Tommy slunk off and Dil grinned.

"An epic tell off right there." Dil said.

* * *

"You know something kid? You've been a thorn in my side all day long. But that's about to change." Stacy said.

Tommy glanced to the side and noticed Peter waving a bat in the air. He stuck out his hand and Peter tossed the bat towards him.

Stacy fired the baseball launcher just as Tommy caught the bat. He reared back and swung.

And missed.

"That was one of the greatest fails I have ever seen." Stacy said, laughing.

* * *

Peter, Tommy, and Dil stared at the giant robot Second Dimension Z. Stacy was at the controls with a smirk.

"Hope you got your 3D glasses, cause I'm coming at you!" Stacy shouted.

She hit the wrong lever and the arm thrust out. Stacy shrieked as she flew from the arm of the robot and landed on the soiled couch face first.

"You gotta be kidding me." Stacy said.

* * *

"Yeah, it's mine. See, I told you I never lost it. It was in a box in my old room in my parent's house. Go figure. Anyway, you can have it." Z said.

Stacy climbed down from the robot and Z handed Stacy the plane.

"I can't believe it! Air-Jet, it is you!" Stacy said, hugging the plane close. She then said "Oh, heart melting, back story resolving, evilness diminishing.".

A snort escaped her.

"Sorry, sorry. But I find it ridiculous that all this trouble was caused over a lost plane." Stacy said.

"I think the writers are running out of ideas." Dil said, grinning.


End file.
